


【900G】亂性

by ImManu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImManu/pseuds/ImManu
Summary: RK900和Gavin在打炮。就這樣。先前提要這是一個老梗被下藥的劇情，不意外的Gavin被下藥變很YD，然後打炮。





	【900G】亂性

真是他媽糟透的一天。  
  
剛剛出任務到一半強制被送回家的Gavin這麼想著。他拉扯著自己的上衣，身上的慾火使腦子不斷回想著剛剛糟糕的發生，還有他媽的蠢蠢欲動的慾望。雙手從衣服領口那抓緊，前些次都能非常順利的穿脫，不知道是出了什麼毛病，又或是腦內過度誘發的情愫，衣服總是卡在頭那出不來了，Gavin原本很喜歡這件貼身的黑T，這使他的腰線更加明顯和性感，搭配上那件皮革外套，辦公室裡女警們無一不惦記他！喔，除了那個Tina，她總是迴避Gavin丟的直球，總之現在這件黑T不像之前討人喜歡了。  
  
貼身的布料在拉扯中持續磨蹭著胸前的兩點，乳頭早就敏感得變成兩顆挺立的果實等人啃舐，摩擦的快感直擊腦門，Gavin下意識的擺動自己的腰，床跟著下身的挪動而發出喀滋的聲響，而兩手還是一邊使勁的想把衣服脫了，看似簡單的動作卻因為體內的藥效而變得難堪，Gavin實在受不了了，悶在褲擋裡挺立的柱狀物因為胸前的刺激而變得更加堅挺，從馬眼流出了點前列腺液，這難受的感覺讓Gavin一點都不快活，所幸放棄了脫衣，直接該死的撕了最快，分分鐘裡一件500鎂的衣服就這樣報銷了。  
  
幫他端了水的RK900一進房門便是迎接衝擊的畫面，眼前的Gavin坐在床上不耐煩的搖著自己後翹的臀部，在那潮紅的臉上貼著數滴汗水看起來已經要從臉頰滑到脖子和上裸的軀體，但只有一滴落到嘴角，Gavin將嘴巴些微的張開好讓空氣更好吸入肺部，卻也同時造出色情的喘息聲，不明顯，但氣音讓原本沙啞的聲線柔化，即使小聲卻是悅耳的使人注意。  
  
黑髮藍眼的仿生人一步步慢慢的走到床旁，將水放置在旁的床頭櫃，手掌輕輕撫上Gavin的背脊，從指頭傳來的熱度讓他發覺到自己忘記關了感應元件，算了，太麻煩了晚點再關。  
  
「Fucking tin can（鐵罐）！我他媽不是發燒或是嘔吐而是他媽該死的被下藥，滾遠一點不要碰我！」男人幾乎是用吼的才把最後一句說完，身體高溫的熱度使他沒多少力氣能夠說話，所有動作幾乎都是無力地顫抖著，「Okay.我的程序分析告訴我您現在非常需要幫忙，請問真的不需要我嗎？」RK900只是站在一旁看著床上發情的男人，臉上擺著一如既往地冷靜，這總是使他的搭擋很不爽這一點， ** _該死的面癱嗎？_**  
  
Gavin咬著牙，恨恨的別過頭去，體內的藥性催促著男人來一場急速的性愛，最好是越猛越好，但他不是同性戀！他不想要做愛時還得看到第二根老二甚至還操著他的屁股！這太噁心了，更何況身邊還只有他最最討厭的仿生人！這讓Gavin實在無法接受，「他媽的快滾！你這個鐵做的婊子！」  
  
仿生人只是皺了皺眉頭，但並沒有要移動的意思，他依然站在床頭旁，靜靜的看著床上的男人，一句話也沒說。  
  
最先受不了的是Gavin，當然，他是被下藥的那個，他體內的高溫只增不減，像是一顆煮熟的茶葉蛋，再加熱久一下整個蛋就會裂開，他自然是承受不下，只好踉蹌的衝進廁所，將整個身子蜷在冰冷的牆角，手抱著兩腳的膝蓋，頭低擺著像個無家可歸的小男孩，嘴裡不斷的發出悶悶的低吟，難受地顫抖著整個身體，再那麼點，他就要因為這些無法抵抗的情慾而哭了出來，彷彿所有出過的任務都沒有比這更糟的經歷。  
  
一旁的Nines閃著黃燈看著這所有發生的一切，軟體分析出他的搭擋需要幫忙，但他無法分析出人體因春藥內的性甾體而引發的催淫效果應該怎麼合適的處理。這樣看著也不是辦法，Nines立刻將一旁的花灑打開，冰涼的冷水似乎一下子就嚇到男人，「啊、啊，救命！停下來！」第一秒時Gavin還來不及反應，非常敏感的身體因為冷水的噴灑反而讓他有痛的錯覺，他大力的在地板上甩動，大聲喊叫著救命，但過幾秒後身體漸漸適應冷水，Gavin再也沒感受到痛，而是皮膚表面的冰涼，就好像解決了燥熱般獲得救贖，他抽搐地扶著牆面，吃力地緩緩站起來，手指鉗在牆面磁磚的縫隙中，一點點的找尋冰水的源頭，直到頭頂敲到花灑，他馬上用嘴接著花灑噴出的自來水，但又意識到不能只接飲用，所以嘴裡不斷的接水又讓水不斷的從嘴裡流出，但是頭髮和全身早就濕透了，用來整理頭髮的髮油已被沖刷的乾淨，只見瀏海凌亂的貼在Gavin的額頭上，跟底下的牛仔褲濕得緊貼在大腿上相同。  
  
很快的，沖冷水不再能解決身體的高溫，甚至讓燥熱感更加嚴重，Gavin無力的離開水的煉獄，往前走個兩小步便重重的趴在仿生人的身上，Nines的左肩搭著男人的右手腋下，Gavin的另一隻手從側邊繞到仿生人的背後，死死抓著那件白色的Cyberlife制服，仿生人睜了睜眼，便把了手搭在對方完美又性感的腰肉上，長年下來出的任務、訓練的過程使Gavin又著大胸細腰的好身材，Nines只是掐了掐腰肉，果不其然粗重的悶哼聲從他耳邊傳來，Gavin本能的用下體在對方的身上磨蹭，那根勃起很久的柱體在仿生人大腿上游移，這使他感覺很舒服，「拜託......幫幫我，就一次.......。」  
  
喔，以上完全解釋了為什麼我現在被「我的」仿生人吸著「我的」老二了——  
  
「你在分心。」Nines將藍色的眼眸由下方抬起，嘴裡仍含著男人的性器，使文字間有一些不清楚。  
「嘿，拜託！死鐵皮，我頭已經夠痛——FUCK！」Nines用牙齒恨恨的摩擦Gavin的龜頭幾下後就停止幫他服務了，取而代之的是冷峻的眼神沒有從男人臉上離開。  
  
房間安靜了幾秒，只有上方的電風扇發出轉動的惱人聲，除此之外沒有人講任何一句話。Gavin低吼了幾聲，在床上開始亂扭，他憤恨的用自己的右手擼管，但顯然並沒有任何效果，身體一樣熱著，而老二一樣硬著，普通的自慰根本澆熄不了現在對性的慾火，原本抓緊床單的左手，慢慢的開始在身上逡巡，先是揉了下厚實的胸肌，因為全身沒什麼力氣的關係，全身的肌肉在此時都像只會擺動軟肉，說實在的觸感蠻好的，讓他想起很久沒碰的女人的胸，當然不全是、差多了，例如沒那麼大或能擠出乳水來。男人捏著自己硬了很久的乳首，每按壓一次都有一種奇怪的感覺在胸上擴散，這感覺可著迷了他，當力道越大感覺越明顯，但也同時伴隨著一點痛覺，Gavin才不在乎，換取最大值的利益總是得先付出些成本。  
  
但還是不夠。  
  
這些簡單的動作，平常自己在家裡就在做了，誤服的藥物在身體裡揮發使得Gavin已經沒辦法像前幾分鐘還有餘力想其他東西，手上的力道越來越大，卻沒有實質上的效果，意識到這點後他開始發了慌，「喂！鐵罐，剛剛不是說、說要幫我嗎——」男人此時的聲音像軟泥一般無力，已無當初還能罵髒話的氣勢。  
「Nines。」站在一旁看起來有些憤怒的仿生人皺緊著眉頭，他不喜歡Gavin這樣叫他，並不是說他不能接受平常男人給他的謾罵言語，只是他想要更親密一點，更靠近這個男人一點，不是只有任務上的指派和服從。而就算男人很討厭仿生人，但也因為他很討厭仿生人，Nines才很沈浸在兩人相處的時間裡，他有著情緒化的表情，和他不一樣，他對大部分的事情都不敢興趣，和他不一樣，他懶散的處理一切工作卻總是保持高破案率，他很崇拜，即使他才是這個月底特律警局裡表現最好的警探，眼前的男人除了讓他活化自己的系統，也讓他了解人類真正的情感，主動成為異常仿生人，只因為他想偶爾違抗一下Gavin的命令，看他炸毛的樣子。  
  
「哈、呃蛤？」Gavin有點不懂了，雖然不是他不能理解眼前的RK900在說什麼，只是現在這個情況，他根本想不了什麼。  
  
「叫我Nines。」仿生人說完後便上前貼近平躺在床上正取悅自己的Gavin，一口咬著對方的嘴唇，先是一邊啃食那兩片唇瓣，再兩手揉捏他胸前的兩點，當手貼在男人的乳首時，嚇得大力抖了一下，冰冷的手指如放在皮膚上的冰塊，但雖涼卻不會凍，沒有指紋的指腹比一般人還要光滑，在沒有阻力下，胸前的果實變得更好玩弄，反覆的搓弄讓Gavin不斷挺起胸來往對方送，而嘴上的接觸雖然沒什麼幫助但現在也沒辦法計較這麼多。  
  
正當這麼想時，Nines將舌頭伸了進去，慢慢的撬開頑強抵抗的牙關與愛人相會，仿生人的口腔雖然是被設定成標準的人體溫度，但因為男人體溫的飆升，現在幾乎碰什麼都是冰的，除了滾燙的熱水啦。兩人嘴裡的交合只有Nines在主動，下方的男人只是不斷的在往後退，之後仿生人選擇放棄，先進攻其他地方，舌頭在對方口腔裡遊蕩，較為敏感的硬顎幾乎是每碰一次都會使男人無意識的顫抖和偏頭，而擦肩而過的舌頭像是被忽略一般的使人不悅，在等Gavin忍不住反擊時，舌尖像是觸電般碰到對方人工制的舌頭，和一般人沒什麼兩樣，只是好像更聰明又更能使人沉淪，Nines吸著對方的舌體，Gavin蜷起手指扶上對方的脖子，嘴裡像是有高潮腺一般敏感，「哈——哈嗯——Nines，停......」不停的發出聲音只使更多的口水從嘴角流下來，Gavin支支吾吾的發出聲音，臉漲紅的比他昨天穿的激凸騷紅T-shirt還紅。Nines將流下來的口水舔掉，但只是讓更多的仿生人口水貼在嘴角上。  
  
「下面好脹、快弄——。」Gavin幾乎不知道自己在說什麼了，就像只是發出數個聲音，但還是讓人感覺在命令的口氣。  
  
「收到。要怎麼弄呢？Detective Reed？」RK900這時壞笑了一下，沒什麼比捉弄身下人還好玩的事了。  
  
「Fuck you！Phck、Phck、Phck！」此時的Gavin簡直氣急敗壞了，就連平常最常講的髒話也變了調。  
  
「好的，Detective Reed，首要目標，Fuck you。」  
  
說完，Nines將手移到Gavin的陰莖上，上面流出來的前列腺液幾乎多到可以拿來潤滑了。他一手撫上男人的肉柱就開始搓揉上方，龜頭在根體上特別敏感，被溼滑的手揉弄後Gavin蜷著腳趾，膝蓋的彎處呈現一個奇怪的角度和方向包著前面站著的仿生人。  
  
「哈、哈啊！」男人失聲的尖叫，這是他被下藥發熱這麼久後的第一個高潮，連柱體都不用碰，光是蹂躪馬眼周遭就讓他失神，Gavin害羞的用手臂把自己的眼睛遮住，今天完全不在平常的標準裡！而Nines只是挑了挑眉，把身下人眼前的手臂移開，Gavin灰綠色的眼眸帶著點濕氣，潮紅色的臉頰和眼眶簡直就不是平常工作上的儀態，兩人對視了一會，Gavin尷尬的撇過頭閉眼，Nines輕輕地笑了下，溫柔的將吻落在對方的左額上，慢慢的沿著臉的輪廓吻下，搔癢感使Gavin發出哼哼的聲音，直到很兩人的嘴唇又相遇，不像一開始的猛烈，而且細細的長吻，像某種膠類黏膩，Nines輕咬著Gavin的下唇，後者只是伸出舌頭主動迎接他，兩人互相吸取對方嘴裡的空氣，染上對方獨有的氣息，這樣使Gavin很喜歡，也很放心，他不知道何時和為何，他開始對Nines毫無防備，接受他主動給的咖啡，所有仿生人裡他最能接受的只有Nines，甚至還產生了他是自己的仿生人的想法，畢竟本來就是他的Partner，這也就等同於他的仿生人，連那個老頭子養的Connor過來找Nines聊天，他都會立即用公務打斷他們的交談，他很享受現在，被Nines吻著、被Nines俯視著、被Nines摸屁眼——嘿！  
  
「該死的你在做什麼！」Gavin瞪著剛剛使他舒服的人。  
  
「依您的唾液分析顯示，體內還殘存些微藥劑的反應，我認為以這種方式能最快達到您的期望，Detective Reed。」Nines不溫不火的回答他的問題。  
「噢、你，你至少他媽的提前說一聲，而且也是、是我來！」Gavin臉紅耳赤的指著罵道。  
  
仿生人又挑了一次眉後，微微點了頭，馬上把那件修身西裝褲脫掉，而巨大的仿生老二從內褲脫下的瞬間彈了出來，十足的讓Gavin愣了幾秒。  
  
沒想到現在的技術這麼高端，連仿生老二上的血管和硬度都做的跟真的沒兩樣，微微的上翹的性器真的可以用「龐然大物」來形容，難怪Gavin先前看到的雜誌上會寫著「大部分的人更偏好與仿生人做愛」、「塑膠勝出」的標語。  
  
回過神來，Nines早就躺在Gavin旁邊等他了，Nines的身材屬於精壯型的，沒有多餘的贅肉或是過大的肌肉，高且寬的骨架讓他幾乎什麼衣服穿起來都非常適合，而且怎樣都不會變胖，即使知道仿生人不會吃東西，Gavin還是咕噥了一下，此時的Nines看了一下Gavin又往自己的陽具瞧了一眼，示意要Gavin自己來。  
  
「該死的鐵做的婊子！我不是說這種我來！吼啊啊——」Gavin作勢要朝Nines揮拳頭，但也只是裝裝的而已，身體還有一點發熱而且又剛射完，現在哪有什麼力氣揍他甚至是反攻。  
  
他正想著反正現在藥效也沒一開始強烈，再忍一忍就過了，但旁邊的仿生人一把攔住正打算去沖澡的Gavin，原本已經起了半身的男人又被硬生生地抓回床上，一個名為肌膚觸碰的電流從身體擴散，酥麻的愉悅感從他現在在Nines懷裡羞紅的臉就看得出來，仿生人趁這個機會快速的翻個身，將Gavin壓在身下，冷靜又嚴肅的看著他。  
  
「恐怕不行讓您離開——Gavin。」他貼近男人的右耳，比上一代RK系列更低沈的聲音在Gavin耳邊環繞，顯然地仿生人並沒有任何聲帶無法閉合的問題，在唸出男人名字時，那性感的氣音根本是故意的，隨後的是耳裡被吹氣的感覺，耳道被突如其來的氣灌進，搔癢感大於不舒服感，RK900在他耳邊低笑了幾聲。  
  
「Phck......啊——！Dipshit快給我滾啊！」無限亂動的Gavin現在就處於一個混亂的狀態，內心兩個聲音正在徘徊著，一是，他媽的這個仿生人到底在搞什麼鬼。二是，我不會要被幹了吧！我他媽的不是同性戀，而且這樣我的屁股不就完蛋了，但仔細想想如果對方是Nines的話，我大概還能撐過去，但我真的要因為......，以上省略五百字。  
  
在Gavin腦袋混亂的同時，上方的仿生人眼神似乎更暗了些，LED顯示器從長時間旋轉的黃色變成紅色，難道Gavin真的想要我離開嗎？或許，我只是一個對方因為被下藥而用來發洩和陪伴的玩具，這個想法或許不應該存在這個完美又強勢的仿生人裡，但也因為他太在乎眼前的男人，就算他不是感情中的弱者，但他也會像人類般示弱和無奈，眼皮快速的開合除了代表資料庫的運作外，也是軟體大幅不穩定的象徵，藍色的眼睛被自己腦補的訊息帶著濃厚的憂鬱，正當仿生人意識到自己不該這樣放任情緒的宣洩時，底下的男人一手攬住他的脖子，另一手則抓住他的前臂，霸氣的讓兩人緊扣雙唇，在對方嘴裡交織和佔有。  
「媽的，你要做就快點給我做，不要給我擺那個難看的塑料臉！」這突然的動作嚇了Nines一跳，但他很高興，他緊緊的回抱著男人，頭在對方頸肩輕輕的磨蹭。  
  
「幹嘛，你、你過熱當機啦？」Gavin害羞地笑說著。  
  
回應的只有Nines在他脖子用牙齒磨蹭輕咬的動作，而Gavin的脖子始終是他的弱點，他被那惹人厭的咬舐使他持續顫抖著，嘴裡不斷發出的喘息讓Nines更熱衷在咬他上面，「不要咬了......快點開始......你是該死的吸血鬼嗎.......？」  
  
RK900像是收到指令一樣馬上往底下前進，他轉向乳首咬舐，果不其然，剛剛射過的陰莖又被刺激了起來，Nines的右手胡亂地在身上亂摸，想要找到其他的敏感點，但反而摸到了臀瓣間一開一合的後穴，他知道人類身體有很多地方是非常脆弱的，如果硬來可能會導致受傷，這是他在之前偷偷下載的「真實性愛軟件」裡知道的，不然他一個警用型仿生人原本連對這個的慾望都沒有，至於為什麼他要下載，這可是說來話長，難以一言而諭。  
  
「Gavin，你這裡有沒有潤滑液什麼的？」Nines非常愛說男人的名字，這不是一個奇特或是特殊發音的名字，只不過是名字出自在這男人身上，他很享受在工作外對他的其他稱呼，而男人也並沒說什麼。  
  
「旁邊床頭櫃最下面那格......，不要給我亂翻其他東西。」  
  
Nines沒說什麼，只是微微的點頭表示自己聽到了，當他打開櫃子後，很明顯罐裝的液體擺在最上面，而Nines也馬上拿起來就立刻關上櫃子，他在自己的中指上擠上一條黏稠的潤滑液後就立刻用那隻手指在Gavin的後庭周圍打轉，要是沒做好放鬆，括約肌的緊度可是連一根手指都塞不進去。潤滑液的涼度和仿生人的手一同刺激到男人的神經，私密處第一次被這樣撫摸他這次結束完真的無法再抬起頭面對這個塑膠混蛋了，該死，他的塑料手怎麼這麼冰。  
  
Nines打轉了許久卻一直無法攻進那緊縮的密口，於是擠了更多的潤滑液在手和會陰上，他將手指抵在洞口處，不用太多的力氣，第一節手指終於能初體驗新世界，果然潤滑液還是有用的，Nines親吻著Gavin的臉，無數個吻聲在臉頰上響起，正當他以為這樣能讓男人更放鬆時，結果收到的只有男人越發害羞的神情，一隻手掌遮住大半張臉還不停的亂叫些什麼。  
  
 ** _Holy......太可愛了吧。_**  
  
Nines繼續做幫助放鬆的工作，既然心理上無法放鬆，就只好讓他身體上自然的放鬆好了。Nines吻住Gavin，兩人的舌尖像在跳倫巴一樣互相打轉，像是嫌對方口水吃得不夠多似的，Nines越往越裡頭進攻，軟齶被碰到的那一剎那，Gavin的身體本能的放鬆，趁大腦只有接吻的快感時，Nines立刻將手指插進去，整根手指被肉壁包覆的感覺只有色情可以形容。  
  
Gavin很快的大叫一聲，這個侵入來得太突然，他完全記不住那歡快的感覺從哪來，但他可以明確感受到直腸有一個東西卡在那，那種感覺......跟拉屎時沒兩樣，這種不適感隨著裡頭手指不斷亂動的次數隨之升高，感受到劇烈明明沒東西卻有想排泄排尿的感覺，「唔、停一下，我好像、好像要尿出來了......」  
  
Nines苦笑了一下，繼續吻著男人的臉，「別擔心，這屬於正常反應，壓到尿道附近的肌肉要適應一下，過一會就不會了。」說完，他很慶幸他新下載的軟體有告訴他這件事，不然他一定當場當機在即將迎來的尿窪裡。  
  
Nines擠了更多的潤滑液出來，第二根手指並沒有一開始第一根難進，抓到訣竅後，他彷彿快摸清了怎樣會讓男人感到放鬆，空出來的沒有閒著，正上下摩擦著Gavin的老二防止擴張時軟去。  
  
「這感覺......超他媽怪......」Gavin咬緊牙看著Nines，兩根手指在裡頭亂鼓搗的羞恥感讓他後悔早知道就不要答應他做了，  
  
 ** _但他這混帳就算堅決反對，這固執的機器還是會繼續操吧_** ——Gavin是這麼想的。  
  
到第三、四根時，腫脹感雖然依舊明顯，但身體似乎不再那麼見怪，而且開始能自取其樂，按壓的酸爽感其實並沒那麼糟糕—— ** _幹你的上帝！_**  
  
驟然，刺痛感襲擊而來，過大的東西毫不猶豫的刺進Gavin的密口，這讓他喊了無數句各種最污穢的髒話，手指甲因為忍耐著劇痛而嵌進Nines的皮膚層，緊皺的眉頭上有數滴額頭流下的冷汗，糟糕極了。  
陰莖雖然一次督進，但帶來的影響可是讓Gavin不得好受，Nines用大拇指撫著男人的額頭，將上頭的冷汗抹去一些，反覆細啄的親吻即使起了點舒服的效果但依舊還是痛，Gavin喘著粗氣忍耐著，眼角被逼出幾點淚染濕了墨綠如寶石般的眸子，眼神迷離卻還瞪著眼前無賴的王八蛋。  
  
「深呼吸，等不痛了我再繼續。」Nines嘴角微微上揚，輕柔的安撫著他，在他身上不斷的輕咬，這舉動令Gavin發笑，身上的搔癢感幾乎取代了肛門裡已經不怎麼痛的感覺。  
  
Nines以緩慢的速度抽出一小截，確定男人的表情並沒有異常就開始移動自己的臀部，先從平緩的步調讓男人熟悉他的巨物，每抽插一下都惹得Gavin悶哼一聲，隨著速度加快，Gavin的聲音成了連怪的哼唧聲，微量的快感直輸全身。  
  
肉體的碰撞聲在此時極為色情，忍耐使男人的臉漲紅的徹底，Nines的陽具不斷抽出又往裡頭刺進，突然一聲高頻的尖聲從Gavin嘴裡喊出來，眼神不由自主的往上看，彷彿對不了焦的迷離，Nines注意到後不斷往同一個地方進攻，他知道那是Gavin的前列腺，前列腺的撞擊讓快感源源不絕從裡頭湧出，「啊......哈啊——Nines、這好......他媽舒服......」因為身下的衝撞讓Gavin說話斷斷續續的，殘缺的單詞每個尾音都是甜膩的高頻，刺激Nines的意志，這讓他每個動作都更加有力，發誓今天不把這個可愛卻沒有自覺的人操到翻天覆地，自己就不是目前世上最強最快的RK型號。  
  
Nines彎下腰，兩人的胸膛已經碰在一起互相傳遞對方的溫度，這讓Gavin感到更心安，眼前的仿生人就跟一般的人類一樣，有想法、有情感，也有溫度。兩人的臉面對著面幾乎沒隔多少公分，Gavin此時傻笑了一下，Nines的瞳孔瞬間縮小又回復，男人的笑容在小麥色的臉上劃開，如冬春交際的暖陽，在仿生人的心中照著暖和，將近五秒的停止動作讓Gavin也意識到，當他好奇的看著Nines，Nines才反應過來，兩人相視而笑，像才剛二十幾歲的小伙子，純樸又美好，RK900的臉上透著點點的藍，或許是仿生人的臉紅也說不定。  
  
Nines回復下身的動作，心裡頭的充實讓他身不由己的加速，比先前的速度再快了一倍，像打樁機一樣朝著男人的敏感點衝擊，「哼啊......哈、太快了，Nines，要不行了.......！」Gavin軟著腿夾緊Nines的後背，嘴上的淫語幾乎沒有克制的大肆呼喊，爽感除了腦內外還擴散身體四處，整個骨子在Nines的抽插下變的軟爛，兩手抓著床單的布料，再這樣下去他就要被幹射了，這對一個36歲也不年輕的警探來說可不一定負荷得了。  
  
快速的抽插並沒有因此變緩，男人已經不管羞恥扯著嗓子在叫，音頻的高低隨著撞擊的頻率起伏，Nines很快感受到底下肉壁的收緊，更用力的撞著前列腺，「哈啊......嚶、射，要射——」男人的嘴被一口咬住，感受到嘴裡的熱度才讓他意識到是Nines的舌頭，像是身上所有地方被塞滿了一樣，Gavin邊歡愉的叫著邊接受Nines的吻，再離開的同時，身下的快感也讓Gavin釋放了，白色的熱注第二次灑在腹部上，果然最近任務太忙，就算射了兩次還是一樣濃稠，Gavin喘著氣，再次看著眼前的Nines，性感的一塌糊塗。  
  
「你、居然還沒射......，太誇張了，啊你要怎麼解決，自己去廁所——」  
  
話還沒說完，Nines面對面把男人整個身體抱了起來，體內的陰莖還沒拿出來，邊開始準備繼續抽插。  
「喂，鐵皮你在幹嘛！該死的，把我放下來！已經結束了！」Gavin防止自己的重量摔下去可能會讓仿生人的老二在他體內斷掉，所以雙腿還是腳夾緊著Nines，兩手不斷拍打他的背，示意要他把他放回床上。  
  
「不，還沒結束。」說完，Nines再次用力的把陰莖撞進去，這個姿勢比之前還要深很多，Gavin深吸了一口氣。  
  
「你什麼意思！媽的塑料，再不放我下來我等等就拆了你，哈啊——」Nines開始抱著男人進行活塞，被輕易的抱起還被抱著幹這讓Gavin實在是接受不了，卻當他想抗議時，嘴裡喊的都是些呻吟。經過二次射精後，Gavin的身體變得更加敏感，浮空的做愛讓他有種奇怪的滋味，前列腺隨著體重主動壓在對方的陰莖上，尿道也被擠壓到成了不舒服的快感。  
  
「你、你他媽......王八......塑料——哼啊、等著瞧......哈啊。」Gavin又開始講一些垃圾話，但Nines選擇無視，已經沒什麼力的Gavin熊抱著仿生人，把下巴墊在Nines的肩膀上好支撐自己，男人的鬍渣搔癢著Nines的脖子，這讓他想起了毛茸茸的小動物，他親了一口Gavin的臉頰，又咬了耳垂，Gavin不受控的往對方的肩窩鑽。  
  
裡頭的壓迫感越來越嚴重，大量的快感已經讓Gavin射不出來，但還是不斷刺激著，突然他瞪大眼睛，「等一下，快、快停下，我要尿出來了！」  
  
因為過度刺激的前列腺幾乎讓Gavin的下體無力又失常，然而底下的推進還是不斷的在進行，敏感點的快感在腦門不斷徘徊，裡頭只佔著兩件事，就是快要尿出來了和好爽。  
  
「我是說認真的！哈啊、受不了了，要被操尿了......」  
  
「那就見鬼的尿出來。」Nines堵住對方的嘴，更激烈的操著Gavin的肉壁，不用一會，金黃色的熱尿噴了出來，隨著抽插的頻率一下一下的噴出高低，Gavin失聲的尖叫，一下太多的快感讓他承受不住，腦子一熱，只能憑身體的本能行事了，他邊射著尿邊搖著屁股，大腿和身體抖個不行，嘴裡也只管叫著，不再多說什麼。  
  
Nines的LED燈從黃色轉成紅色，他想現在粗暴的對待這個尿失禁的肉體，他一下又一下的衝刺，直到全數仿生精液射在Gavin體內，以Gavin的淫叫聲做結尾。  
  
  
——隔天早上，  
  
「早安，Detective Reed，現在是上午9點，天氣晴朗，氣溫華氏76度——」  
  
「閉嘴，再讓我睡一下......」Gavin雙手抱著已經坐起來的仿生人的腰，頭不由自主的往他靠，一大早軟綿的聲音顯示經過昨晚的折騰，現在真的太累了。  
  
不一會，Gavin像是意識到什麼撐開眼皮，先是馬上跳了起來，環顧一下四周，床單、棉被都已經換新，再看了一眼身旁的人，幹你的全裸，於是往自己身上看，果然，同樣裸著的，幸好屁眼沒有很痛，可能是Nines昨晚有幫他清理和上藥，但他還是惡狠狠的看著仿生人。  
  
「耖你的鐵皮，我他媽要把你扔到垃圾處理場，沒用的智障塑料，叫你停不停，我等等就把你分解，你個沒心沒肺的機——」  
  
Nines吻住噪音來源，綿滑的觸感傳來，Gavin的香氣在Nines的鼻尖環繞，或許，這個男人才是他的歸屬，他感受到的是人類的幸福，像蜜糖一樣，包裹著仿生人的心，他淺笑著，「我也愛你，Gavin。」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記
> 
> 我很努力不要讓自己寫「Nines，你好nice......」的糟糕梗（寫的過程一直偷笑。
> 
> 我知道後面的藥勁幾乎吃屎了，但算了，我真的開不了太色情的車。
> 
> 光前面的前戲就佔了2/3，我有點慚愧。
> 
> 就算沒有抽插，只要有心，愛也能用前戲做出來。
> 
> 其實覺得自己RK900的性格抓不準，應該要寫強硬冷酷、立場強大的總裁型，不知不覺寫成會低聲下氣的情人好狗狗，但應該也可以理解成是Gavin讓他bang這樣吧（拜託可以啦）。
> 
> 寫完這篇後，應該暫時不會再打其他文，畢竟學測倒數7X了啊！！！！  
> 再寫下去就上不了前幾志願了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


End file.
